For example, an electric power converter such as an inverter is mounted on an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle or the like. An electric power converter of which electronic components such as a semiconductor module is accommodated in a case is disclosed in JP-A-2014-82822 (Patent Document). In addition to the semiconductor module, heat-generating components such as a capacitor are accommodated in the case. Further, for the purpose of miniaturization of the entire vehicle and reduction of the cost, the electric power converter is mounted on a vehicle component such as a motor or transmission components.
However, since the electric power converter disclosed in the Patent Document is mounted on a motor or the like, the following problems occurs.
That is, since the electric power converter mentioned above receives vibration directly from the motor or the like, it is necessary to protect the electronic components inside the case from the vibration by improving the vibration resistance thereof.
Further, in the electric power converter mentioned above, the electronic components accommodated in the case receive heat from the motor or the like in addition to their internal heat production, there is also a problem that the electronic components easily become high temperature.
Furthermore, even when the electric power converter is not mounted on the motor or the like, in a vehicle-mount electric power converter, for example, improvements of vibration resistance and heat dissipation are important issues.